The Trip To Cyprus
by jaymamazing98
Summary: Anna Smith gets offered a ticket to Cyprus, her expectations are high but she meets someone and it gets better than expected.


**The Trip To Cyprus**

_**Chapter 1**_

It was 2009 and Anna was packing her things for Cyprus, they were a huge group of people going and Anna didn't even know half of them. Her best friend Mary had offered her a ticket because her cousin got sick all of sudden and couldn't go with them, Anna had said she wanted to at least pay a part of the ticket but Mary insisted. Mary's parents own one of the most expensive castles in England so she always makes that as an excuse to give Anna money or other stuff. Anna was very excited, she could never afford this on her own, her job wasn't the best but it gave her money so she could pay for food and her rents, even sometimes she could save some of the money. Mary had even tried to give her money in Christmas presents sometimes because she felt so sorry for her but Anna couldn't take them.

Anna's family had always been quite poor so she had gone on 2 trips in her life and they were both with her ex, Daniel. They had broken up 3 years ago when he started to harm her because he thought she was cheating on him, which she wasn't. Mary had helped her out of the relationship and he had moved away to Holland.

Anna was tired and decided to go to bed early; she had a big day in front of her tomorrow. She fell asleep fast.

* * *

Mary and her family had picked up Anna and they were on their way to the airport. Mary had two sisters, Edith and Sybil who were 21 and 18 years old. And it was Mary's parents, Robert and Cora. Her family was the nicest ones ever, they always felt sorry for Anna and invited her over for parties and dinners but Anna had spent so much time with them that she almost was a part of the family.

"Thank you so much that you gave me this opportunity to come with you on this trip, I wanted to pay for my ticket but Mary said she didn't want me to, if you need me to pay, just tell me" Anna said.

"Oh no Anna, there's no need to pay, you're like a part of the family, it was our pleasure to give you this ticket, please don't think of the money" Robert answered.

"Alright, if you say so, I just need you to know how happy I am, I'm ever so grateful, thank you." Anna said.

"You're welcome, we hope you'll have loads of fun." Robert answered.

"I'm sure I will" Anna smiled to Robert. She looked over to Mary and she just gave her a look showing: Just like I told you, no need to pay.

Anna mimed "Thank you"

They arrived at Heathrow and there were loads of people waiting for them. Robert's and Cora's friends and relatives. It was going to be a lovely trip. They said hello to everyone and mostly all was wondering who Anna was. Some of them knew, like Roberts and Cora's parents. Anna couldn't get her eyes of a man standing beside a woman; Mary had told Anna he was Robert's friend. He was quite handsome, wearing a pair of chinos and a shirt. He was probably in Rob's age though. She got caught in her thinking by Mary who asked Anna if she was ready to check in her bag. She nodded and they did so. After some time, they were finally on the airplane. Anna was sitting by the window with Mary and Sybil beside her. The time flying to Cyprus took them 3 hours and 50 minutes and they finally arrived at Cyprus, it was hot and sunny and everyone was so happy. They decided to take many taxis to their hotel; of course it was a hotel with 5 stars as rated. They arrived at the hotel and Robert went to get their keys to their rooms, Anna was sharing a room with Mary. The hotel was amazingly beautiful; it had big rooms with balconies with sea view. Every room was like a big apartment, it had kitchens and everything. The hotel was clean and very modern. They packed up their stuff and went to the reception to wait for all the people who were going out to eat dinner, everyone wasn't ready yet but they were supposed to meet there at 7 pm and the clock were precisely 7 pm. Anna noticed the man again, his name was John Bates, he was standing and talking to Robert, he didn't have the woman there at least, no why would Anna care if he had a woman with him or not? It was not like she was in love with him or anything. She had noticed how the man had stared at Anna too before and when they had shake hands yesterday they had looked each other in the eyes and Anna could feel the connection. He was very handsome, John Bates. Now everyone had joined them and they were on their way to the restaurant. At the dinner, Anna was sitting only two chairs away from John and they only had Cora beneath them. Anna ordered white wine with a pasta carbonara. The food was delicious, Anna said she wanted to pay for her dinner but the family insisted, they said they didn't want Anna to pay for anything on this trip, it took a while for Anna to agree with that, they had to beg and tell her why they wanted to pay for everything before she agreed. She was to nice as a person to agree with that too easy. The evening went on and they decided to go to a bar near the hotel. Anna was sitting in the bar with a strawberry dacerry in her hand. Mary had gone dancing with a friend of hers, Matthew and Sybil and Edith was dancing with two other guys as well. Anna felt someone touching her shoulder as she turned around finding John standing there, smiling at her. "Do you mind if i join?" He asked. "No, of course not" she said and he sat down on the chair next to her. "So how's your vacation so far?" "Uhm, it's good, great, yours?" "Lovely, I've been to Cyprus once before and I love it" "Yeah, it's amazing so far, you're Roberts best friend right?" "Yes, and I'm assuming you're Mary's best friend?" "Yes, isn't it weird that we haven't seen each other yet? I mean I spend loads of time with the family" "Yes, I'm visiting the family quite often too, I can see you've almost finished your drink, can I buy you a new? What do you want?" "I'll take whatever you take" she said smiling at him. "Alright, two beers thank you" John said to the "Beer? I didn't think you were a beer person" Anna said flirting with John. "Really? I'm not looking like a beer person or what? What am I looking like then?" "Hmm, let me look at you." She glanced at him, trying to find out what to say. "Uhm, totally a wine person" "Oh, you say so, well Anna, you're a wine and champagne person, am I wrong?" "No, totally right, you noticed by my choice at the dinner, right?" "Hm, yeah, you clever girl" "No, stop it you" "So, are you a dance person?" She could tell he was flirting with her. "Maybe I am, why?" "Maybe I'm a kind of person who wants to dance with you" He let out his hand for her to take it. Anna couldn't hold herself from laughing. "Alright, let's dance" She took his hand and they began to dance. 


End file.
